


I Don't Want to Fall in Love

by crazywalls



Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [23]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Doubt, First Kiss, M/M, Soft Boys, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywalls/pseuds/crazywalls
Summary: Sich kurz vor dem Schulabschluss zu verlieben ist absoluter Schwachsinn, das weiß Justus - doch mit Rationalität kommt er in diesem Fall nicht weiter.
Relationships: Jupiter Jones | Justus Jonas/Jeffrey Palmer
Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720927
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	I Don't Want to Fall in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWolfPrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/gifts).



> TheWolfPrince hat sich ein Fic zu "I Don't Want to Fall in Love" von She Wants Revenge gewünscht und das hier kam dabei raus ^^

Justus hasste Klassenfahrten. Die heruntergekommenen Jugendherbergen, die langen Wanderungen, das miserable Essen – das alles war nicht das Problem, nicht wirklich. Damit konnte er sich arrangieren, irgendwie. Aber sobald sie als Klasse unterwegs waren, fühlte er sich unwohl. Außen vor. Vergessen. 

Dabei konnte er es weder Peter noch Bob verdenken, dass sie nicht die ganze Zeit nur mit ihm verbringen wollten. Schließlich war das nicht Sinn und Zweck dieser Angelegenheiten. Aber es versetzte ihm einen Stich, wenn er seine Freunde dabei beobachtete, wie sie sich mit ihren Klassenkameraden unterhielten, ständig umgeben von kleinen Grüppchen, und er allein hinterher trottete.

Und dieses Mal war ganz allein er schuld daran, denn er hatte jegliche Gesellschaft ausgeschlagen, jeden Gesprächsversuch seiner Mitschüler im Keim erstickt. Er wollte mit seinen Gedanken allein sein.

Noch einen Tag, dann konnte er endlich wieder nach Hause und sich auf dem Schrottplatz verkriechen. 

Doch zuvor musste er noch die Feier überstehen, die zum Abschluss geplant war. Und daran wollte Justus überhaupt nicht denken. Denn er wusste, dass er dort nicht allein bleiben würde. Und irgendwie war das ein noch größeres Problem als die Einsamkeit am Rande der Gruppe. Ein weiterer Abend, an dem er sich verzweifelt an die Illusion klammern musste, dass das Chaos in seinem Inneren schon aufhören würde, sobald sie wieder in Rocky Beach ankamen, während Jeffrey sich wie so oft in den letzten Wochen beiläufig neben ihn setzen würde. Um sich mit ihm zu unterhalten, mit ihm zu lachen – und zu flirten, so schamlos, als wären sie beide allein.

Es konnte einfach nicht funktionieren, das war einfach lächerlich. Nicht, weil er Jeffrey nicht mochte, im Gegenteil. Er hatte schon lange geahnt, dass es so enden würde, mit einem schmerzhaften Ziehen in der Brust, wann immer er Jeffrey aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete. Aber der Kuss war unterwartet gekommen, so überraschend, dass Justus ein mehr als peinliches Geräusch entschlüpft war und es ihn völlig aus der Bahn geworfen hatte.

Noch immer fühlte Justus sich wie der letzte Vollidiot, weil er sich hatte überreden lassen, eine kurze Runde durch den dunklen Wald zu drehen, nur Jeffrey und er. Weg von den Anderen, dem Grillplatz und der schlechten Musik.

Die ganze Zeit über hatte er versucht, sich normal mit ihm zu unterhalten – was gar nicht so einfach war, wenn man kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Dann war Jeffrey stehen geblieben, ganz plötzlich, und Justus war beinahe in ihn hineingelaufen. Bevor er überhaupt den Mund hatte aufmachen können, um zu fragen, was los war, hatte Jeffrey ihn geküsst und seine Finger in Justus‘ dunkle Locken gegraben. Und Justus‘ Kopf hatte ausgesetzt – einfach leer, von einer Sekunde auf die andere. Nur das Gefühl von Jeffreys Lippen auf seinen eigenen war geblieben und hatte sich in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt.

„Hast du vor, mir für den Rest des Schuljahrs aus dem Weg zu gehen?“

Justus zuckte zusammen. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie Jeffrey sich hatte zurückfallen lassen. Mit einem Blick an ihm vorbei stellte er fest, dass der Rest ihrer Klasse schon beinahe um die nächste Ecke verschwunden war. Verdammter Mist. 

Halbherzig setzte er zu einem Protest an, zuckte dann aber doch nur die Schultern. Genau das war sein Plan. Jeffrey aus dem Weg gehen, notfalls auch vor ihm wegrennen, bevor es noch schlimmer wurde. Was ihm gerade gründlich missglückte.

„Was ist los? Hab ich... hab ich da was missverstanden?“, fragte Jeffrey und blieb direkt vor Justus stehen, um ihn am Weitergehen zu hindern. Wie beim letzten Mal.

Kopfschüttelnd starrte Justus zu Boden. Was sollte er darauf bloß antworten? Dass Jeffrey nichts missverstanden hatte, als Justus den Kuss erwidert hatte, aber dass es einfach nicht ging? Dass er unerträgliches Herzklopfen bekam, sobald er an die vorletzte Nacht dachte? Dass es sich so verdammt richtig angefühlt hatte? Dass er seitdem keinen Schlaf mehr fand, weil er wusste, dass Jeffrey auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers im Etagenbett über Peter lag, keine anderthalb Meter entfernt? Dass er Angst hatte, dass Jeffrey jeden Moment merken würde, wie lächerlich die Vorstellung war, dass sich etwas ernsthaftes zwischen ihnen entwickeln würde? Oder dass das Timing einfach beschissen war, so kurz vor dem Schulabschluss? Immerhin würde er ans andere Ende des Landes ziehen und Jeffrey wollte in Kalifornien bleiben. Es war völlig irrational. Einfach keine Option.

„Wir könnten es versuchen, weißt du. Klar, Fernbeziehungen sind nicht einfach, aber wir können es probieren“, sagte Jeffrey, als hätte er Justus‘ Gedanken erraten. „Immerhin gibt’s Videochats und alles, das ist sicher gar nicht so schwer, wie es klingt. Wenn du auch willst, dann schaffen wir das schon. “

Wie zwei Abende zuvor legten sich Jeffreys warme Hände um Justus‘ Gesicht und der Erste Detektiv konnte nicht anders, als aufzuschauen. Er konnte die Frage in Jeffreys Augen lesen und schluckte. Aber als Jeffrey sich langsam zu ihm beugte, ihm genug Zeit ließ um zurückzuweichen, rührte Justus sich nicht vom Fleck. Stattdessen schloss er die Augen.

Ein Mal noch konnte er es sich erlauben. 

Er erwiderte den Kuss, seufzte unhörbar, und legte dann all seine Zweifel hinein, küsste Jeffrey ein letztes Mal und trat einen Schritt zurück. Als Jeffrey ihn wieder ansah wusste Justus, dass er verstanden hatte. Es sah aus, als überlegte er, was er sagen könnte, während er die Schultern hängen ließ.

Doch dann biss Jeffrey die Zähne zusammen, schüttelte den Kopf, und Entschlossenheit lag in seinem Blick. „Drei Dates.“

„Bitte?“

„Geh mit mir aus. Danach kannst du immer noch sagen, dass du nicht willst. Aber gib mir... gib dem ganzen hier wenigstens ‘ne Chance. Ich will später nicht bereuen, dass ich’s nicht versucht hab.“

„Wieso... wieso drei?“

Jeffrey grinste und sofort verfluchte Justus die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch. „Wieso nicht? Aller guten Dinge sind drei und so. Außerdem hab ich genügend Ideen.“

Unschlüssig kaute Justus auf seiner Unterlippe. Es war unüberlegt, einfach nachzugeben, aber was Jeffrey über Reue gesagt hatte, würde ihn nicht loslassen... So würde er immerhin dazu lernen und sagen können, warum es nicht funktionierte.

Doch schließlich war es die leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, die er meist ignorierte – ein kleiner, unlogischer Funken Hoffnung, dass es sich lohnen könnte. Dass es vielleicht gar nicht so schlimm war, wenn er sich verliebte. 

„Okay.“ Das Wort war ihm entschlüpft, noch bevor er weiter über alles nachgrübeln konnte. 

Jeffrey sah ebenso erstaunt aus, wie Justus sich fühlte, aber im nächsten Moment breitete sich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Okay. Cool.“


End file.
